Enemies by Day, Betrothed by Night
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: Jack spicer, evil boy genius! ...is engaged? You heard right, Tabitha Rogers, daughter of successful CEO Brenda Rogers and husband Conner Rogers, was betrothed to the self proclaimed prince of darkness when they were young. Ten years later, they haven't seen each other since that first fateful day. Now opposite each other in battle, Jack is certain nothing will ever go his way!
1. Chapter 1

"Who is it, Master Fung?" Omi chirped

"Is it a Girl?" Kimiko asked, hoping to tone down all the testosterone.

"Is it a pretty girl!?" Raimundo asked, getting elbowed by Kim, "Uh, a pretty girl who's not insane and evil?"

"Yes! I do not want to be sliced in the butt again!" Omi quickly added.

"I think ya mean stabbed in the back, lil' man." I spoke with a smile.

"OOOH! I am so very excited to not be on the bottom of the food chain!" Ping-Pong jumped up and down in pure joy.

Master Fung smiled at the anticipation in the room, "Clay can explain best, it is his cousin, after all."

All eyes were on me.

"Well ya see my cousin Tabby started noticin' weird stuff happenin'. 'Bout a week ago she got in a fight with my auntie Brenda and suddenly a metal pipe busted out of the wall and flew across the room when she started stompin' her foot." I explained.

Raimundo grumbled, "Great another big bad Texan, the chicks from there are way too rugged..."

"Actually I'm from Pennsylvania." A voice that sounded all to familiar was heard from behind us.

Ping-Pong bounced more rapidly, "Ah, you were right Raimundo, it _is_ a pretty girl!"

Rai grinned, embarrassed and Kimiko elbowed him again.

"Tabby! It's been way too long." I grinned and pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her from the ground.

"Hey there Clay!" She giggled.

"Welcome, Tabitha Rogers, dragon of metal." Master Fung smiled at her.

* * *

I grinned shyly at the group after Clay set me down.

"Uh, good to be here! Odin knows my mother was worried witless when that pipe came flying past us."

Clay rolled his eyes, "Still readin' all them Norse mythology books, aren't ya?"

I nodded and the only other female in the room stared at me.

"Another girl AND you're well read? I can tell we're gonna get along great! I'm Kimiko." She beamed down at me, seeing as I was two inches or so shorter.

"No no no! Not another _girl_! They have far too many silly things clouding their minds!" A small cheese ball headed boy yelled.

"Don't mind Omi, he doesn't have much experience with girls." The brunette boy grinned at me flirtatiously.

"You mean you _didn't kiss Kimiko_!?" The smallest boy spoke in genuine surprise, readjusting his glasses.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Kimiko shouted.

"I should go and punch the grain!"

"Hit the hay." The previously flirty boy rolled his eyes.

"Wait! Brother Omi!" The two cheese-balls fled from the room.

"Anyway, I'm Raimundo, but feel free to call me Rai." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Hello, and sorry to say you're not really my type." I smiled awkwardly.

Clay just laughed in the background.

"C'mon, you can bunk with me till we find you you're own room!" Kim dragged me by the wrist away the three males, Rai looking rather crest fallen.

"So you're the dragon of metal, huh?" She asked, "Well, not a dragon yet but you know what I mean."

"Apparently" I smiled.

She pulled me into her room and smiled apologetically, handing me a sleeping bag.

"Sorry, this the best I can offer at the moment."

"It's fine, really. I appreciate how friendly you're being." I took the items from her, smiling in thanks.

"It's no problem, really." She helped me set up the sleeping bag and pulled an extra pillow off of her bed, "Here."

We finished up with my temporary sleeping spot, and I plopped down onto the ground. It had been a long plane ride, and an annoyingly difficult walk to reach the temple right after. We fell into a comfortable silence as I emailed my parents that I had arrived safe.

"Sooo tell me a bit about yourself." She spoke after a while.

I smiled and flopped down onto the sleeping bag, still in my day clothes since I was too tired to change. I blew a few stray strands of my silvery hair from my face, thinking of where to start.

"Well my mom is a big shot CEO for a home-help electronics company, and my dad likes to spend his time tinkering with old foreign vehicles. I was treated like a princess when I was young, but in reality my dad would sneak me into his garage on our property, and we'd have fun despite the oil stains on my dress." I smiled as I spoke.

I giggled a bit as a I remembered a particular memory, it was happy but sad also. Kimiko urged me to continue, so I did.

* * *

 _Little seven year old Tabby ran from her room, her black skirt swaying at her knees. She held a small black kitten in her arms against her chest. After placing the kitten down she walked passed a room to see her Mother and Father meeting with another couple. She smoothed her Emerald green 3/4 sleeve shirt and walked into the room._

 _"Ah, hello dear, I was just about to come get you myself!" Conner, her father spoke with a gentle smile._

 _She nervously glanced at the couple standing before her, but calmed as the small kitten looked up at her with its big bright yellow-green eyes and meowed._

 _"Thank you, Lokitty, I feel so much more at ease now." She smiled in delight as the cat hopped up into her arms._

 _"Mythology geek, huh?" A boy a year or so older than her walked out from behind the woman standing in Tabitha's mother's office._

 _"Jackson, play nice." She spoke softly but sternly._

 _He grinned sheepishly at the silver haired girl, running a hand through his own spiked up fiery red hair, "Ok mom. Sorry, I meant that in a good way. I enjoy Asian mythology myself. Loki is a Norse god, right?"_

 _"Hello Jackson, it's nice to meet someone my age who seems to be on my level. And yes, Loki is the Norse god of mischief and lies" She smiled shyly._

 _"Just call me Jack." He held out a hand to her, which she loosely gripped and shook with a slight pink to her cheeks._

 _"Glad you could join us, Tabitha. It's such a relief to see you two getting along already!" Tabby's mom spoke from her seat next to the small girl's dad._

 _"Yes, this should make for a perfect marriage some day." The man Tabby assumed to be Jack's father spoke._

 _Jack and his parents look frightfully unalike, his mother had honey blonde hair and green eyes, while his father had near black, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Jack on the other hand-_

 _"Wait, did you say **marriage** , Sir?" She asked, dumbfounded._

 _It was Tabitha's dad who spoke first, smiling apologetically, "Well, we've been competing with Jackson's family in the realm of electronics for some time now, and we thought it would be good to..."_

 _"Join forces, so to speak." Jack's mom finished after the male Rogers trailed off._

 _"Sweet heart, meet your future fianc_ _é" The other mom explained.  
_

 _Sure, Jack was cute, but she was seven and all this suddenly came crashing down on her. Would she even be allowed to have a normal childhood?_

 _Her eyes watered and she curtsied, excusing herself and abruptly retreating to the large garden outdoors._

 _She sat on the wall of the tall fountain she had jumped up onto, finally letting her tears fall, hiding her face in her small hands._

 _She felt a presence nearby a moment later, "Go away!"_

 _A grunt was heard and she removed her hands, staring down at the boy she was to be wed to._

 _"Urgh!" He finally lifted himself up to sit beside her._

 _"Listen, I'm not too thrilled about this either, ...at least I wasn't a bit ago." Jack patted her shoulder._

 _She looked at him through watery blue eyes, "You should go inside, as an albino you'll burn up quickly out here..."_

 _He was shocked she had already figured it out, but he smiled and threw an arm around her shoulder._

 _"You're really pretty y'know...even with your eye make-up running." He offered, hoping to cheer her up._

 _She giggled a bit and he handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. She took it gratefully and dabbed at her eyes._

 _"Oh no! I got eyeliner all over it..." She frowned._

 _He just grinned widely._

 _"Eh, something to remember you by if the stain doesn't come out."_

 _She smiled at him, blushing. "And what will I remember you by?"_

 _"My crazy dyed hair isn't enough?" He laughed, snorting a bit._

 _She laughed with him, and he stuffed his hand in his other pocket, pulling out a choker with a carved stone blue rose._

 _"You can remember me with this! My mom insisted I get something for the girl I was gonna be engaged too, and now I'm glad I listened to her." He secured the lacy black choker around her neck._

 _"It's really pretty Jack, thank you!" She beamed up at him._

 _He gave her a toothy grin, "Y'know, I'm gonna rule the world some day! You could...uh...you could be my evil queen." His nearly white face went bright red._

 _She smiled, pecking his blushing cheek, "I'd like that...the queen part, anyway."_

 _"Jackson, say good bye to Tabitha and come along! We're leaving." His dad called in the distance._

 _Jack kissed her awkwardly and smiled, "Until next time, don't go forgetting me!" He hopped down from the fountain wall with no sign of being graceful, "Oof!"_

 _Tabby just blushed, bringing her fingers to her oddly tingly lips._

 _"Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought."_


	2. Chapter 2

**~~NEXT MORNING~~**

Kim swooned, neither girl realizing that Tabby's betrothed was none other than the xiaolin warrior's sworn enemy.

"That's so cute! He sounds like a great guy and just- AHHHH! You're so luckyyyyy!" Kimiko squealed in delight, happy for her new friend.

Tabby sighed sadly, subconsciously messing with her gifted choker, "We haven't seen each other since...What if that stain washed out and he forgot about me?"

"How could he? Sounds like he had a thing for you even though it's all arranged!" She smiled reassuringly.

Tabby and Kim walked to breakfast, Kim saying she'd keep it to herself for now.

Tabby sat between her cousin and Kimiko, pulling at the red gi shirt she'd been given. She insisted on wearing her gray leggings though instead of the white gi bottoms.

"I wonder what he's up to now..." She sighed, poking a fork at her eggs.

* * *

"WUUUUYYAAAAA!" I screeched angrily.

"WHAT, YOU SIMPERING IMBECILE!?" The ghost witch hag floated into the room.

"I know what that means now!" I glared, "Also...WHERE are my pudding cups!? And more importantly, MY HANDKERCHIEF!?" I pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"What? How should I know!? I don't have a body, no hands!" She shrieked in her raspy voice.

"Jackson!" I heard my mom call from upstairs.

"Yes, go see your mommy, Jackson!" Wuya cackled.

"Shut it, you purple spectral blob!" I grit my teeth.

I stormed up the steps, trying to urge my anger away, "Yeah mom?"

She held out the handkerchief to me, "Megan was using it as a cape for her teddy bear."

The small girl stood beside my mom.

"It's gross! I shoudln't have used it in the first place, now there's dirty black gunk smeared on Teddy Bearsavelt!" She grimaced.

"Listen, Brat" I spoke dangerously calm after mom walked away, "This is important, touch it again, and you'll be in another hamster ball, but it'll be stationary this time, got it?"

"Why is it so special?" She whined, trying to egg me on further.

I just blushed and huffed, "That 'black gunk' is my girlfriend's make up stain, I don't have anything else to remember her by and- WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS!?"

"You have a girlfriend? Hah! It's more likely that you'll win your next showdown!" She scrunched up her nose at the thought.

"Go mess with Wuya or something!" I waved at her dismissively.

She ran off with her horribly named teddy bear, screaming for Wuya to come out and play.

 _ **BEEP BEEP!**_

French-Bot flew up to me as I walked back down into the baseme- my evil lair.

"What?" I rolled my eyes at the robot.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to equip him with a wu detector.

"Wu ALERT! Wu ALERT!" It shouted.

I opened the control door on its front, pulling a cord out and plugging it into my iPhone X.

Team apple baby! Deal with it!

"Let's see...where is this thing?" I spoke quietly.

"JACK! A NEW SHEN GO-" Wuya started loudly.

"You're _late_ Wuya! I already know." I grabbed the helipack my grandma had gotten me for my 15th birthday.

I glanced down at my phone in my hand, zooming out of the gap now in the roof of the house, and off to find the wu.

* * *

I bursted from the obstacle course, in a light sweat, toy dog under my arm.

"How's my time?"

Raimundo tutted, "Not fast enough."

Omi jumped up and swiped the stop watch from him.

"OOOOH! You missed matching Raimundo's time by half a second!" The short monk cried out in amazement at the new monk's progress.

Dojo the dragon slithered up to us, "Guys I'm sensing something, and judging by these itchy sores, It's gotta be a Wu!"

He briefly explained what Wu were for my sake.

"Hop aboard Dojo Kanojo Cho Express!" Clay helped me up and we all set off.

* * *

An evil laugh was heard from the nearby lake,

"HEY XIAOLIN LOSERS!" The red head yelled as he hovered above the lake.

I stared in disbelief, "Jack!?"

"JACK SPICER!" Omi and Ping-Pong shouted in unison.

I fell to my knees, dizzy and eyes watering, was it REALLY him after so long?

"THAT'S RIGHT! JACKO IS BACKO! Uh...whats' wrong with the newbie?"

Then it hit Kim like a ton of Bricks, "Ugh I take back what I said earlier. Jack is by no means a great guy."

I just stared at him...It WAS him.

"What are YOU starin' a-" He flew closer.

"No WAY!" He gaped at me, inches away now and toying with the rose pendant of the choker he gave me 10 years ago.

"Tabby, is that actually you?" He lifted my chin to look at him.

I just cried and tackled him in a hug, him falling over with an 'Oof'!

"What in TARNATION is goin' on here!?"

"Yeah, Tabby, how do you know Jack Spicer" Rai asked glaring down at Jack under me.

Jack's cheeks went red and he wrapped his arms around my waist to return my sudden sign of affection.

"Well?" Raimundo spat expectantly.

Now it was Jack's turn to glare at Rai, "I'm her fiancé, oh brilliant dragon of Wind!" He said sarcastically.

The four other males and Wuya were shocked.

Jack lifted me up with strength he hadn't had when we were young and ignored everyone else.

"How has my future bride been? I'm so happy you kept the choker, does it need to be adjusted?" He asked, nuzzling into my shoulder as he held me up, my feet no longer touching the ground.

"Not the best...it's been 10 years!" I frowned but was happy to have him here again.

He held me flush against him, and I could feel his toned muscles through the shirt as he embraced me.

"I know, my parents up and moved us from Florida to freakin' Asia." He buried his face in my hair, apologizing repeatedly.

I hugged him tight, forgetting our surroundings.

"I really missed you, Jack..." I mumbled, leaning into him.

"I know. I missed you too, gorgeous." He lowered his face to mine, lips a mere centimeter apart.

"Yes. Happy Reunion aside...SURRENDER JACK SPICER!" Omi demanded.

Jack let out a growl and Omi backed up.

"Don't ruin this, chrome dome!" He barked, evidently disappointed.

A purple ghost looking thing phased through Jack and he released me, shuddering, "I'VE TOLD YOU HOE MUCH I HATE THAT, WUYA!"

"Stop being so lovey-dovey with Xiaolin warrior!"

Jack looked at me and frowned, clearly not liking where this was going.

"But Wuya, she's my-"

"XIAOLIN! WARRIOR!" Wuya shouted.

Clay pulled me away from my spot in front of Jack, and I fought against him.

As I broke free from his grasp I stumbled forward and tripped over something, but Jack rushed to me and cushioned my landing.

"Sorry..." I blushed.

Then, we noticed something glowing, and Jack's eyes widened as he noticed we both were in contact with a glowing katana.

"Shit!" He yelped.

"Jack?" I asked confused.

He looked at me like his heart was tearing in two, "Tabby, I...I challenge you to a showdown!"


	3. Chapter 3

Wuya and the now shrunk down dragon gasped at the same time, "The Katana of Zhuli!"

Tabby was staring into my eyes, they were filled to the brim with an emotion I just couldn't quite place.

"I...accept." She spoke sadly.

I smiled, standing and taking her hand not on the Wu in my own free hand as I rubbed her hand with my thumb.

"I'm sorry..."

"Name the challenge Jack!" Wuya shrieked angrily.

"Shut it!" I stuck my tongue out at her, before turning back to Tabby.

"What'll it be, Jack?" She looked up at me, I was now considerably taller than her.

"I'll go easy on ya, truth or dare. First to deny a question or dare loses, winner take all." I held up the eye of Dashi.

Raimundo tossed her a pair of boots.

"You've had the jet bootsu this whole time!?" I looked over her shoulder in shock.

Raimundo just shrugged.

I pulled her to me in a long hug, everything silent as the arena formed around us.

I kissed her forehead and sat on the bright pink bed with a frown.

"This looks like some 5 year old girl's slumber party..." Tabby mumbled and sat down on the opposite end from me.

"Truth or Dare?"

She hesitated before grinning at me, "Dare."

"I dare you to...kiss me?" I stated, blushing a bit.

She scooted closer and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"That's not what I meant!"

I could feel our 'audience' rolling their eyes.

"Truth or dare, Jack?" She shifted next to me.

"Truth..." I decided to play it on the safe side.

"What do you think of me?" She asked shyly, looking down at her hands.

I heard a gagging noise coming from Wuya.

"Well 1 you're freakin' adorable...your smart, thoughtful, you have an amazing body from what I can tell " I smirked as her face turned a deep red, "And best of all...you're gonna be _mine_ someday." I whispered the last part close to her ear.

The showdown went on for a while, me flirting shamelessly and her blushing at my every word.

"Your turn, sweet cheeks. Though I think I'm just gonna pick truth." I grinned at her.

She thought about it for a while and suddenly her eyes practically lit up, "What do you wanna do on our wedding night?"

"W-well, I wanna...that is- uh, if you'd let me I'd..." I was a blushing stuttering idiot.

Shit. She had me and she knew it.

"I'M NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT THIS IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE!" I threw my hands up in defeat.

The area turned to it's original state and I huffed, "You got me."

She smiled a bit, though I could tell she wasn't happy, as the Wu floated down into her arms.

She went over to the others and handed them the Wu, not noticing I had yoinked her cell phone. I entered my number quickly under the name "Your Prince Charming" after quickly and easily guessing her pass code. How sweet, it was my birthday. I walked up behind her and slipped the phone back into her back pocket carefully.

"Well, I'll see ya around, babe." I kissed her deeply and whispered so only she could hear me, "And as for our wedding night...well let's just say you'll probably be squealing for me."

She blushed and shivered, to which I grinned an reluctantly released her, buzzing away with my helipack, shouting:

"SO LONG TO MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND AND THE XIAOLIN LOSERS!"

* * *

We arrived back at the temple and I was lost in thought.

"Horny show off..." I blushed as I remembered his words.

I sat on the steps and watched everyone else train.

"What's wrong, girly?" Rai came over and sat next to me.

"I can't help but worry he's only teasing me, maybe he wants the marriage called off now? He is our enemy kinda after all..." I sighed sadly.

Rai pat me on the back with an awkward smile, "After the way he kissed you? As if."

He smiled and we went off to train with the others.

I was sparring with Clay at the moment. I narrowly dodged as he swung at me with some sort of gauntlet Shen Gon Wu.

I kicked my leg out, sweeping his feet so that he fell over.

"Ah, there you are, you are receiving a call from an individual you have in your cellular device as 'Prince Charming'." He handed me my phone.

"What?" I looked down at the phone in confusion but answered anyway, "Hello...?"

"Hey sweet cheeks, just wanna apologize for earlier." The voice spoke.

"Jack? Wait, sorry for what?" I asked him.

The other dragons in training crowded me, trying to hear my conversation. I glared and walked away, to a more secluded area of the temple's garden.

"I really wish you weren't mixed up in all this crap." He sighed from the other end of the call.

"Jack, how did you getr number in my phone?" I questioned.

I heard a soft laugh from behind me and spun around to see Jack.

I blushed and hung up the phone, stuffing it into the pocket of my hoodie.

"J-Jack! What are you doing here? Are you insane, what if the others see you!?" I scolded him in worry.

He stepped up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he rested his head atop mine.

"What, I can't come here to tell my own fianceé that I-" He was suddenly cut off by a battle cry.

Clay then proceeded to tackle him and he shrieked.

"Spicer what are you doin' here!?" Clay asked.

"Relax cowboy, I'm not here to cause trouble...this time." Jack stood and then glanced at me nervously.

"I-I just came her to t-take Tabby on...on a date...if you want to that is?" He looked at me hopefully.

Clay huffed and walked away.

Jack smiled and walked back up to me, grabbing my hands in his, "So...what do ya say?"

"I'd...like that." I smiled up at him.

He smiled and lifted me, twirling me in excitement, "GREAT!"

I giggled at him, happy he was back in my life.

"Now go get all dolled up, though you're already gorgeous...anyway I'll be waiting out here for you."


	4. Chapter 4

I rolled my eyes. "What in tarnation is goin' on?"

"When did Jack get strong enough to lift people?" Kimiko asked.

"He is filled with determination!" Ping-Pong chimed in.

"I dunno, they seem to really care about eachother.." Raimundo shrugged.

"Jack Spicer is the enemy! He is OUR enemy!" Omi whisper-yelled.

"You guys didn't see how happy she was when she talked about him though..." Kim sighed, confused beyond reason at the situation.

Master Fung walked in, "What is wrong, young ones?"

"Jack Spicer is the fiancé of Tabitha!" Omi blurted out.

Master Fung visibly tensed and sighed, "Let us...just see how this plays out. It is Tabitha's life to live."

I just grumbled and walked away. How had that dirty snake seduced my cousin?

* * *

I ran to my new room and pulled out a presentable outfit I had always loved. A black knee length skirt, a fitted crimson tank top, and a black cropped hoodie. To finish the outfit I pulled on my crimson leggings and black converse.

I quickly threw my hair up in a messy bun, leaving my side swept bangs down and applied some mascara and eyeliner. With a brief glance at the mirror, I rushed out of the temple and slowed to a brisk walk as I neared Jack, his back to me.

I smiled nervously and tapped him on the shoulder.

He smiled at me, seeming to fumble over his own words before picking me up into his arms, earning an alarmed squeak from me.

He just shook his head with a smile and walked over to his Jet, "You're stunning, You should wear crimson more often~."

He helped me into the passenger side of the jet and pulled off his cloak and goggles, revealing a button up crimson shirt. He started the jet and was about to take off but he glanced around uneasily.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "I'm about to be yelled at, I just know it..."

Just then Wuya phased through him from behind his seat and he spazzed, "STOP DOING THAT!"

"YOU'RE PLAYING LOVEY-DOVEY WITH THE ENEMY!" She shrieked.

He rolled his eyes and I sat silent awkwardly.

"Sheesh Wuya! Just float off somewhere else for like, a day maybe?" Jack grumbled.

Next thing I knew Wuya was in my face, "Just exactly is Jack to you?" She hissed at me.

I stared down at my hands, "Well if I had to be in an arranged marriage, I'm really glad it's him..."

Jack looked at me flustered as I met his gaze.

Wuya groaned and saw there was no reasoning with Jack when he got in one of his stubborn moods.

She floated out of the jet and off to Dashi knows where.

"So...you're Dad _might_ have given me a few tips on how to really impress you." He started talking after a moment of silence.

"Nice earrings, by the way." He glanced at me with a smile before returning his attention to piloting.

"Thank, they're po-"

"Pokeballs shaped like hearts, I know." He grinned forward.

"You like pokemon!?" I asked excitedly.

"Psht, duh!"

He reached a hand over and took my hand in his, and butterflies flitted about in my stomach as I noticed he wasn't wearing his gloves from before.

In fact, he wasn't wearing his googles, and he was wearing dark gray dress slacks and nice black shoes.

I lightly squeezed his hand in mine, "You clean up nicely."

He chuckled.

"So your Dad told me your favorite type of food is Asian, Japanese to be specific." He stared forward and landed the jet out of view of the civilians in the area.

He hopped out with grace that he most definitely did not have when we met as children. My door opened on its own and Jack lifted me out of the jet.

He smiled at me, offering his arm, "M'lady."

"What a gentleman." I giggled and shyly linked my arm with his.

He was leading me through the town and I stayed close to his side.

"Here we are." He spoke and I took my attention off of him and looked up at the restaurant.

"You're taking me out for Sushi?" I beamed up at him.

He smiled and nodded, gently brushing his lips against my own as he dipped his head down to mine. He then lead me into the restaurant.

"Table for two." Jack spoke to the woman at the front desk and she nodded.

She walked off and Jack pulled me to his side and we followed the woman. She led us over to a table in the corner and Jack smiled, pulling out my chair for me and I smiled in thanks and took my seat. After he made sure I was good as is he took the other seat and pulled my hands into his.

I blushed and looked at our linked hands, "For an evil genius, you're really sweet."

He blushed and pretended to be offended, "Just cause I'm on the Heylin side that doesn't mean I can't be the romantic type!"

We both blushed bright red when the waitress came over take our drink orders looked at us and let out an 'awwww'.

"What can I get the cute couple to drink?" She asked looking at us both.

"I'll have an iced tea." I spoke, briefly breaking my gaze away from Jack.

"And I'll take a sprite."

She scribbled on the notepad she was holding and smiled, nodding and walking away.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Hey Jack?" I asked queitly.

"What is it?" He leaned in to hear me better.

"Do you ever feel disappointed...that I'm the one you're stuck with?" I looked away, worried of the answer.

"What?" He asked just above a whisper.

"We're on opposite sides now, as cruel fate would have it. We're supposed to be enemies" I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes and I looked down at the table.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Tabby, look at me." He begged me and I hesitantly obeyed.

* * *

"No way will I _ever_ be disappointed that I'm gonna be with you in the end. In fact I-" I was interrupted as the waitress came back over with our drinks and set them on the table.

I pushed my growing annoyance down into the dark pit of emotions inside myself and nodded at the waitress as she was ready to take our orders.

"Get whatever you want." I grinned at Tabby.

"Uh, ok...I'll have the tempura chicken and an order of sweet potato rolls?" She looked at me as if asking permission.

"Like I said, get anything you want." I smiled softly at her.

"Also if you could please bring out teriyaki sauce with that." She spoke with a bit more certainty.

The waitress nodded and began scribbling again.

"And for you?" She turned her attention to me.

"Hmm...I'll have the beef negimaki entree." I closed my menu and grabbed Tabby's, handing them to the waitress as she finished scribbling down my order.

I groaned into my hands after she walked away.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Tabby asked, voice filled with concern.

"I just really hate being interrupted." I partially lied, smiling sadly at her.

"Well what did you wanna tell me?" She put her hand on mine.

I blushed and thought about it for a few seconds. Was it really a good idea to go spouting all these pent up feelings on our first date? I doubt it.

"I just wanted to say that though we may be Enemies by day, we're Betrothed by night." I said, shocked at myself with how poetic that sounded.

I lifted her hand to my face, placing my lips against it in a soft kiss.

Our food came and we ate, her laughing as I'd occasionally crack a joke or a proudly say a bad pun.

We stood and left the building, her leaning into my side as I had an arm around her waist.

"Thanks for tonight, Jack...it was amazing." She smiled up at me.

I grinned at her and kissed her cheek, "The night's not over yet!"


	5. Chapter 5

I gave Jack a confused look, and couldn't help but smile at the thought of having more time with him.

He pulled me against his front and I blushed as my cheek was met with the feeling of decently toned muscles. I guess the Xiaolin warriors must have kept him on his toes.

"So you're dad told me about Lokitty..." He mumbled into my hair and I couldn't stop the tears that came.

He now had me at arm's length, hands on my shoulders, "That's our next stop. We're gonna get you a new best furry friend."

The tears flowed faster at his kinda gesture and he started to panic, "Oh geez, is it too soon? I'm sorry, please don't cry!"

I shook my head and hugged him tight, "Thank you Jack..."

We stood like that for a moment before I pulled away, making Jack frown. I shyly covered his frown with my lips and he stiffened, but relaxed after a few seconds.

I broke the kiss and smiled sheepishly at him.

He seemed to be shocked that it was me who had initiated the kiss this time.

But he soon smiled down at me and wrapped an arm around my waist again, "Shall we be off?"

* * *

We walked into a decent sized mom and pop pet shop and Tabby's eyes brightened at the site of all the cute animals.

She looked around and immediately darted off towards some chinchillas. I smiled and followed her and saw that she was scratching the chin of an albino chinchilla through the bars of the cage, and it tilted its head in delight.

I kissed her forehead and walked over to the graying married couple behind the counter.

"Hey, is there any way you could let my girlfriend hold that albino chinchilla? She seems to be getting attached already." I asked and they both smiled at me.

The man nodded and he and his wife came from behind the counter, the husband going to take the fluffy animal out of it's cage before handing it to Tabby who tried to hold back a delighted squeal. It only kinda came out.

I watched her fondly as the small rodent cuddled up to her in her arms.

"She's lucky to have a boyfriend like you. I don't think I can remember a time when a boy your age has walked in and just watched in admiration as his girlfriend coos over small cute things." The wife spoke from beside me, smiling softly at me.

I blushed and quickly corrected her, "I'm the lucky one in this situation."

I walked over to Tabby and snaked an arm around her, "You want him?"

Her eyes shone bright as she looked at the small creature falling alseep in her arms, but then she looked up at me with a guilty expression.

"Jack you've already taken me out for a wonderful dinner, I don't want to ask you for more." She smiled sadly and put the chinchilla back in its cage.

I gave her a brief, reassuring kiss and turned to the old couple with a light blush dusting my pale cheeks, "How much for the little dude and his set up?"

Tabby gasped quietly behind me and I just winked over my shoulder.

They totaled everything up on the register and I eyed the price, pulling out a credit card. I handed it to the man and he swiped it, nodding and handing me my card back.

I took the now collapsed cage and a bag of chinchilla items into my arms as the old woman handed Tabby a travel carrier with the chinchilla in it, whispering something that made Tabby's face go bright red but she also smiled nervously, nodding in thanks.

"Ready?" I smiled at her and we walked out, me fumbling with the items in my arms to click the device in my pocket.

We stood there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before my jet auto-piloted itself to land a little bit away from us.

I set the box with the cage on the ground momentarily and unlocked the doors, stuffing the box and bag into the back seat of the jet. I walked over to my gorgeous future bride to be and took the carrier from her, lifting her into the jet and handing the carrier back. The door closed on its own as I walked to the driver's side and climbed in, the door closing and I took off.

After a few minutes of gazing into the carrier at the sleeping mammal affectionately Tabby broke the silence.

"You're so good to me...I just wish I knew what I could do back for you..."

I smiled at her, "Only the best for my princess. And all I need is your word that you won't leave me..." I trailed off, thinking of all the times I had been betrayed or left for dead.

I was brought out of my depressing thoughts by her sweet voice and just now noticed that I had subconsciously landed the jet outside of the all too familiar temple, "I would never even think of it...honestly at first I was worried that your were gonna call everything off..." She whispered the last part to herself.

I exited the Jet and lifted her from her seat once I reached the passenger side, but I didn't release my hold on her. I took the carrier from her arms and placed it down on the seat she had just left.

She looked so afraid and vulnerable...I then told myself I'd never allow that look to fall upon her pretty features again.

"Tabby...I would never do that!" I wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"How can you be so sure?" She looked up at me with her big beautiful blue eyes and I couldn't stop myself, nor did I have any desire to.

"Because I love you..." And with that I smashed my lips down onto hers in a kiss like none other we had shared.


	6. Chapter 6

I gasped when Jack smashed his lips down onto mine, and he clearly was going to use that to his advantage. He took the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue.

It was a bit rough, but sweet and filled with passion all at once. His hand found the back of my neck with his other on my waist and he pulled me impossibly closer. I finally relaxed and placed my hande on his shoulders and I could feel his grin against my lips.

My mind was racing. _Jack loves me? Oh my god Jack_ ** _loves_** _me!_

Jack broke the kiss after what seemed like years but I knew it was only a minute or so.

"J-Jack, I..." I trailed off, my brain still a jumbled mess.

"GET YER SLIMY PAWS OFF MY COUSIN, YOU DAMN DIRTY SNAKE!"

With that shout Jack was punched in the gut by Clay.

I grabbed his arm as Jack groaned and rubbed the forming bruise.

Jack glared at Clay and handed me the carrier and shoved the cage and misc accessories at Clay and left in his jet without another word.

Clay looked down at the items in his arms puzzled.

"You stupid idiot! What the hell? I was about to tell him-!"

Clay cut me off, "You were gone for _four hou_ rs! We thought he kidnapped you!"

"Kidnapped me!? I love him! I was with him of my own will!" I shouted before storming into the temple, past Rai, Omi and Ping-Pong. I pulled out the chinchilla and held it close, trying not to cry.

"YOU HAVE ESCAPED FROM JACK SPICER!" Omi cried out.

I stomped back over to them, pointing to the fluff ball in my arm, "Does it LOOK like he was holding me hostage!?" I was beyond furious.

The tears finally fell and Kimiko walked out into the hall, glaring at the now four males since Clay had entered, and he had a look of guilt on his face.

"Tabby I'm-" Clay started while staring down at the items in his arms.

"YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY!" I yelled and put the albino rodent back in the carrier, setting it on my futon in my room, then storming back out and snatching everything from Clay.

I struggled to carry everything and was halfway to my room when someone took the cage from me. I looked up to see Rai with a sympathetic smile.

"I figured you were just on a date." He said, setting the cage down against my bedroom wall.

"Thanks..."

We set up the cage in silence and I placed the chinchilla in it with a sad smile.

"What's the little dude's name?" Rai asked.

"I think I'm gonna name him Jackson~!" I spoke with forced happiness.

Kim walked in with a frown, "You really do love him, huh?"

I blushed a bit, "Yeah..."

* * *

I hurried down the steps after shutting the door to my lair closed. With quick steps I was in front of my work table. A swift swipe of my arm and all the robot parts and metal scraps were on the ground with a loud 'clank!'.

My phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket, silencing it and throwing it into a desk drawer after I saw it was Tabby.

I slumped down onto the ground, head in my hands.

"Idiot! I'm such a stupid IDIOT!" I shouted at myself.

"What's wrong, Jack? Little fianceé of yours not cooperating?" Wuya's voice cackled from behind me.

"STUFF IT!" I yelled.

I was met with silence.

"I'm so screwed..." The tears came and I curled up into a ball on the floor.

* * *

A week. A whole damn WEEK.

Nothing from Jack, no new Wu...nothing. I spent most of my time crying on my futon cuddled up to Jackson.

"Tabby! Dojo has sensed a new shen gong wu!"

I stood and put Jackson back, silently following Ping-Pong.

Master Fung explained the new Wu, the Nyaginata. It was a traditional Japanese pole arm but-

"It's like the monkey staff."

"It turns the wielder cat like?" I asked suddenly.

Something about it seems familiar...

"Yes, exactly." Master Fung answered, but I could tell he was leaving something out.

* * *

I hopped off Dojo and spotted the Nyaginata, that familiar feeling buzzing in my head again.

I heard Jack's voice from above, "MINCE THEM!"

I kicked the head off a bot and ran for the Nyaginata, diving for it. It shone and I looked up to see Jack glaring at me. I flinched a bit at the glare but stood my ground.

"Jack?"

"Tabitha", I frowned when he used my full first name, "I challenge you to a showdown! My shroud of shadows against your eye of Dashi."

I nodded.

"Game is simon says, LETS GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" He yelled, still glaring.

I just stared at the ground as the area changed.

I finally looked up to see the Nyaginata floating in front of us when Jack yelled, "GON YI TENPAI!"

The weapon began pointing itself in different directions, then waiting for us. I pointed in those directions with Jack doing the same.

 _Up, left, left, right, up._

 _Up, left, left, right, up, down.  
_

 _Up, left, left, right, up, down, up._

Jack wasn't doing the best and next thing I knew he had vanished and tripped me.

* * *

These damn emotions, I don't want to feel anything anymore.

Tabby was doing far better than I so I crouched down and swept my leg at her feet, tripping her. But she grabbed my cloak as she fell, bringing me down on top of her.

"H-Hey! Let me go, damn it!"

"Jack, I'm so sorry." She looked up at me.

"Save it. I get it, you don't return my feelings." I averted my gaze and tried to get up, but her arms were suddenly around my middle.

"Jack that's not it at all...I _do_ love you, doofis." She spoke just above a whisper.

It took me a bit to register exactly what she said.

"You do!?" I was really hoping she wasn't pulling my leg here.


End file.
